It is known, for example from German Patent No. 197 13 967, that in a system for distance measurement in the vicinity of motor vehicles, a so-called frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW) microwave radar sensor is present. This radar sensor includes as essential elements a transmitting oscillator, a mixer, and an antenna system for radiating and receiving the radar beams reflected from an object. The transmitted signal is, for example, frequency-modulated with a defined ramp function, so that on the basis of the transit time of the received reflected signals, a frequency of the transmitted signal modified in the interim by the modulation ramp is present; and that frequency difference is a direct indication of the distance measurement.
The linearity of the aforementioned ramp function and of the emitted frequency ramp is critically important in terms of the measurement accuracy, selectivity, and sensitivity of the FMCW microwave radar. In order to ensure generation of the linear frequency ramps for the modulation operation, there is also present in the known arrangement a reference oscillator whose output signal is mixed with the transmitted signal, directly in the radar sensor, in parallel with the actual distance measurement. From the demodulation of this signal it is possible to generate a reference variable that contains any nonlinearity in the transmission branch of the radar sensor and that therefore can be appropriately taken into account upon analysis.
In conventional microwave radar systems, a frequency control system (FLL or PLL control loop), which is implemented with corresponding additional (usually complex) circuit features, may possibly also be used to achieve sufficiently good linearity of the frequency ramp. These frequency control systems and the circuit components belonging thereto must be continuously monitored as to functionality during operation, since any faulty behavior within the frequency control circuit results in modulation with insufficiently linear frequency ramps.
With the known arrangements, therefore, although it is possible to carry out so-called real-time frequency control to the desired modulation frequency with a correction of the nonlinearities, a relatively high level of circuit complexity is necessary for the purpose.
The present invention provides a method for detecting and correcting nonlinearities in a microwave radar system, in which a transmitted signal frequency-modulated according to a defined function is generated with a transmitting oscillator, and from the mixing of the transmitted signal with a received signal reflected from an object, a distance of the microwave radar system from the object is ascertained. Advantageously, according to the present invention it is provided that in defined time windows, instead of a trigger voltage effecting frequency modulation provided for in normal measurement cycles, a defined constant test trigger voltage, or a successive series of such voltages, is switched to the transmitting oscillator.
It is now possible, in simple fashion, to employ the reference signal ascertained in the context of the respective constant test trigger voltage, which signal is intended to correspond to a frequency value of a transmitting oscillator, to correct the characteristic for the frequency modulation and thus to compensate for nonlinearities. The principle of the invention is thus that the voltage/frequency characteristic of the transmitting oscillator operating in the millimeter wave region is measured by a test function.
The test triggering of the oscillator is accomplished by way of the constant trigger voltage, which is applied, for the defined time window, to the transmitting oscillator (VCO). The test voltage is converted at the transmitting oscillator into a transmission frequency, and the latter is mixed with the frequency of a reference oscillator (DRO), e.g. with its sixth harmonic. The mixed frequency is then proportional to the emitted oscillator frequency; the frequency of the reference oscillator can be selected in such a way that the mixed frequency lies in a region less than 1 GHz.
For the usual instance of a ramp as modulation function for the transmitting oscillator, there is then generated from the measurement result a ramp function, suitably pre-distorted in the voltage region, that takes into account and compensates for the nonlinearity of the voltage/frequency characteristic of the transmitting oscillator. These nonlinearities can also be caused, for example, by a nonlinear frequency ramp in normal operation due to a fault in the ramp generator or in a control loop (PLL or FLL), and by a malfunction of a reference oscillator (DRO) or a defective U/f conversion by the transmitting oscillator (Gunn oscillator).
According to a preferred embodiment, the method according to the present invention is carried out with a step-shaped test ramp whose individual steps form the time window xcex94t with test trigger voltages each of a different magnitude, and whose steps each exhibit a defined and possibly also constant excursion. At each step, the actual frequency value of the transmitting oscillator is then ascertained.
This linearity test takes place cyclically, for example once per second, during operation of the microwave radar system. Advantageously, after a defined number rho of measurement cycles, preferably at every tenth measurement cycle, and once upon initialization of the microwave radar, the step-shaped test ramp is switched to the transmitting oscillator and the test ramp is then analyzed in such a way that from the measured frequency values, the difference between the excursions of the frequency values and the excursions of the test ramp is ascertained. The magnitudes of the excursion differences of adjacent steps are added, and the sum is compared to an error threshold.
In order to minimize the memory outlay necessary for the aforementioned calculation, a linearity indicator xcex4 is formed that is ascertained by successive calculation of sums of the excursion differences. For that purpose the transmitting oscillator is run up from the lowest possible frequency over the entire triggering range in constant step widths, thereby ideally yielding for the intermediate frequency a step curve with a constant excursion in each case. In the next step, the magnitude of the excursion difference |xcex94exc| from step n to step nxe2x88x921 is calculated for a total number of k steps, and is then summed over all excursion differences. The result is the following equation for the linearity indicator xcex4:                     δ        =                              ∑                          n              =              1                                      k              -              1                                ⁢                      "LeftBracketingBar"                                          Δ                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  exc                                      n                    +                    1                                                              -                              Δ                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  exc                  n                                                      "RightBracketingBar"                                              (        1        )            
where
excursionn=fstep(n)xe2x88x92fstep(nxe2x88x921)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2).
The frequency of the reference signal resulting from the mixing can, according to an advantageous embodiment, be divided down with a frequency divider until it can be measured with sufficient accuracy during the defined time window. This therefore yields a direct association between the applied test voltage value and the oscillator frequency.
The invention furthermore makes it possible, in advantageous fashion, for the voltage/frequency characteristic of the module for generating the function for frequency modulation to be updated, in consideration of the reference signal, during the aforementioned time window; and for the updated voltage/frequency characteristic to be employed during operation of the microwave radar system, outside the time window, for frequency modulation of the transmitting oscillator. By varying the test trigger voltage in successive time windows it is thus possible, in simple fashion, to ascertain and update the entire voltage/frequency characteristic if it has changed, for example, as a result of temperature influences. The characteristic thus determined can then be taken into account in generating a modulation ramp for the trigger voltage profile in normal operation, the result being that a linear frequency ramp is emitted by the microwave radar.
The method according to the present invention as a whole permits an economical configuration of a microwave radar system having the necessary frequency control components, since the updating and correction of the voltage/frequency characteristic can, without major additional circuit complexity, be integrated as control instructions into a software program for generating a frequency modulation ramp. The proposed method is moreover robust in terms of fluctuations in component values in the control electronics, and furthermore easily adaptable to new operating conditions.